survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Empty Forest
Survivors: Twilight is the first fanfiction in the Original Arc. Summary: It's time for dogs, coyotes, foxes, and wolves to rule the wild Dog is a gray-and-white haired half-German Shepherd with a nose for sense. He has always been a Lone Dog-Wolf, relying on his instincts to get by. Other dogs have Packs, but Dog stands alone. Then the Big Growl strikes. Suddenly, the ground is split wide open. The Trap House is destroyed. And all most dogs have disappeared. Now Dog is trapped in a strange and unexpecting new world with no food, poisonous water, and danger at every turn. He falls in with the Leashed Dog Pack. Relying on other dogs and having them depend on him-brings new danger that Dog isn't preapared for, but he may not be able to survive on his own. Can Dog ever be a true Pack Dog-Wolf ? Pack List Leashed Dog Pack (in order of rank) Alpha: massive brown-and-black male half Mastiff with shaggy fur, long ears, dark face and eyes Beta: medium sandy brown glossy and white colored short furred female Farm Dog (also known as Esme) Hunters: Carsile- yellow-and-white furred male Farm Dog with short black and white fur Nicker- brown-colored male Chase Dog with thin smooth fur, gray spots, black paws, and a short tail John- large young musclar male Fight Dog with brown-and-white fur Binky- black-and-gray female Fight Dog with brown patches Amy- pinkish long-furred female dog with a pointed face Sheep- small long-white furred male Chase Dog with silver paws and amber eyes Conor- large black-and-tan furred male Water Dog Sam- medium size gray-and-sandy furred male Fight Dog with blue eyes One-Eyed Willy- brown-and-black male Bulldog with a one eye Dolly- long-furred black-and-purple female dog with yellow eyes Alice- small female dog with ginger-and-white fur and blue eyes Polly- long female gray-and-silver dog with green eyes Elsa- blue-furred female Farm Dog with blue-white eyes Bonnie- light brown female furred Swift Dog with small black-and-tan fur Patrol Dogs: Daisy- female long-and-white furred Australian German Shepherd Jake- huge male black-and-brown male Fight Dog with a mark on his shoulder Marmalde- red-and-ginger thick-furred female dog Pistol- female Hunt Dog with short ears and ginger-and-tan fur Becka- big black-and-yellow female Chase Dog with a short tail, gloosy ears, and a wrinkled face Winkle- young ginger-and-white male shaggy furred Hunt Dog with a stubby tail Hutch- brown-and-tan male Farm Dog with a blunt face, long tail, and a lame paw Trigger- young brown-and-tan male Farm Dog Princess- tall brown-and-white female dog with thick fur Tawny- young tan-and-gray female dog with a black nose Valley- black-and-silver long-furred male dog with a fluffy tail Lion- massive male dog with long light brown-and-golden fur like a lion's mane Rosa- small black female dog with a chopped tail and brown eyes Ditsy- black-and-silver female Chase Dog with short fur and blunt tail Omega: large, brown-and-white, oddly-shaped male dog with tiny ears and a wrinkled face (also known as Mikey) Category:Nightclaw 6000's fanfictions